The Zimmermann Note
by Time Traverser
Summary: America's reaction to the Zimmermann note during WW1. Historical fic because I just don't see enough of these. Rated T for some swearing, but not bad.


England banged his fist on the table, "Germany, you must cease this war. Please, people are dying!"

Germany glared from the other end of the table, "You act like I have a choice in the matter, take it up with my leader. Besides, that would be surrendering. How about you go ahead and end this war first? Lay down your arms, send the soldiers home."

England bowed his head, exasperated, "You know I can't do that. I have an alliance with France."

France shifted, wincing as if it pained him, "Oui. I want you out of my land, and you will not go. Your pigheaded stubborn ways are ze cause of this.

"Don't forget about me, comrade England." Russia said as he swept into the room, coat billowing behind him, "You also have an alliance with me." He leaned against a wall near the exit, as if ready to leave at a moment's notice. He refused to acknowledge Germany.

Austria huffed, "You, the aggressor. If you hadn't butted in on my disagreement with Serbia, this wouldn't be happening."

Russia gave a not-so-innocent smile, "What is done, is done. I have other things to deal with right now in my homeland. I'd rather not bother myself with the past." The tall nation sniffed, "It's a shame that your wife did not come. She is quite a bit more reasonable than her husband."

Austria made an affronted sound, "Leave Hungary out of this!" He rose from his chair, "I'm not going to stay for a useless exercise such as this. Especially not next to this...this Schneebruza!" He stormed out, just as the final nation meant to attend entered.

Said nation surveyed the room, "Dang, meeting hasn't even started yet and Fancy-pants over there is _already_ in a huff!" He took Austria's previously unoccupied chair, "Why'd you ask me here anyway? I ain't part of your stupid war."

France and England glanced at each other, exchanging a significant look. France nudged England, who reached into his jacket pocket, "America! It's good to see you." His voice then took on a concerned tinge, "Well, we asked you here because..." he pulled out a folded slip of paper, "I...well, the _Allies_ wanted you to know." He held out the paper. Germany looked on in dread, realizing what it probably was.

The younger nation took the paper, and regarded it warily. He hesitated for a second, and unfolded the paper. He read it to himself silently, his eyes narrowing as he finished. He silently laid the paper on the table. Something flitted across his face, something dark and violent. It was gone in an instant. America leaned back in his chair. He considered all the nations present, his expression blank. His eyes rested on Germany, who struggled under the weight of the American's gaze. The room was silent for a tense thirty seconds.

Germany looked down, "I can explain..."

America cut him off with a terse gesture, "No, no need. This letter here explained it quite well." His voice was tight and controlled, "But there is something I'm curious about, _Deutschland_. What the hell were you _thinking_ when you wrote this? Unrestricted submarine warfare? _Again?_ What the fuck?!" By now his voice has risen to a near shout.

Russia has wisely chosen to leave the moment America started talking. France and England tried to control their smug expressions, replacing them with false solemnity.

Germany forced himself to look America in the eye, "I-I needed to keep you out of the war. It was nothing personal. With Mexico declaring war an you, I thought it would keep you busy enough to not concern yourself with Europe."

America leaned on the table. Germany winced as the wood cracked and buckled under the American's iron grip. The normally cheerful nation gave a harsh bark of laughter. He let go of the table and stalked off. The three nations in the room heard his parting shot, "It didn't work." Everyone was quiet as the blond nation left. His footsteps faded off into the distance.

Germany covered his face with his hands, trying to control his shaking. France stood up after a moment, "J'ai presque pitie de vous." He left.

England was the only one who remained. Germany looked up at him, "Why?"

The Englishman leaned back, running a hand through his messy hair, "It was necessary. With him, the Allies can win this." He rose from his chair and regarded the large cracks that were now in the table, "You know, he was holding back on the table. He might not do so with you."

* * *

**Well, I've been learning all about WW1 as of late. Honestly, the Zimmermann note wasn't the _real_ cause of America's involvement in the war. It was more of an excuse. America had money invested in England, a lot of money. The only way for America to cash in on that money, was for England to win the war. So, President Woodrow Wilson started to send propaganda out into the general public, as a way to stir up sentiment for the war because it wasn't really popular. They capitalized on just about everything bad about the Germans during WW1. Wilson was reelected with his campaign slogan, _"He Kept Us Out of War," _which could be considered ironic because he had Congress declare war a few months later. The Zimmermann note was a perfect reason. **

**I tried to make this as historically accurate as I possibly could. Thanks for reading, could you please review and tell me what you think?**

**Later dudes. ^J^**


End file.
